The Girl who Loves Sesshomaru
by Aims J
Summary: This is about a girl, Kendra, who finds a well in the States and it sends her to the Feudal Era. She meets Sesshomaru and falls in love. ActionDramaRomance First chapter up. RR.


A/N: Okay, this is my first InuYasha story. I have bunch of fanfiction stuff stuck in my head, but only when I'm really bored do I ever write them down. It might seem a bit rushed, but I'm just trying to make it fit the rules of being no longer then five pages. So forgive me about that.  
I no own, so you no sue. I do own Kendra. My character. Mine mine mine!

THE GIRL WHO LOVED SESSHOMARU

Chapter 1.

Our story begins one day in October; Kendra was walking around her house with her CD player on her head. Her family just moved in three weeks before. To a bigger house, it was two stories and had five rooms, rather then three. So everyone got their own, along with a play room, which was exciting. The yard was a full acre. They got a great deal on the house because her dad helped with the electricity on it and they were looking for a new house anyways.

Kendra wondered in the backyard and smiled. It was covered with trees that cast shadows on the green grass below. She walked through the trees until she came to a patch of them, just four of them growing together, making a gate. She walked in between the trees and stopped when she saw what lay behind them. It was a well, covered with moss and rungs built right into the side of the well. Kendra raised an eyebrow at the well, turned off her music and picked up a rock and dropped it in. She didn't hear a splash; rather yet, she heard a noise coming from the bottom of a well. Like a moan, or a cry as if someone was down at the bottom.

Kendra looked around, took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself into the well and down the rungs. When she got to the bottom she looked around to see what made the noise, but couldn't find anything. She was about to start climbing back up again when she was pulled down to the dirt. She was scared, and she hardly ever got scared. As she lay down on the bottom of the well she felt a pulling sensation from all around her. Her vision blurred and she screamed but no sound came out. As soon as it started, it was over. Kendra got off the ground and looked up; she was still in the well. She shook her head to clear it and started going up the ladder and plopped down onto the ground. Her CD player was still in her pocket with the headphones still on her head.

She was so shaken that she didn't notice the scenery was different. She slowly got off the ground, as if checking her legs and started walking through the trees, and soon found herself in a village. Kendra stopped suddenly and stared at what lay before her. This wasn't her home; this wasn't even her neighbor hood. What she saw in front of her was a village with people talking and laughing.

Kendra slowly took a few steps into the village when a big guy came up to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked glaring down at her.

"I don't know. I know I'm not in the States anymore." Kendra stammered staring up at the tall man, his dark hair swaying in the breeze.

"And what is that?" The man asked taking something off Kendra's head. It was the headphones, the cord pulled at the CD player in her pocket.

"It's music." Kendra looked at him.

"Sanji! Come here!" The man boomed. Kendra looked around and saw another guy walk over to them.

"Yes Remy?" Sanji asked.

"Grab her." Remy said pointing to Kendra.

Kendra struggled when Sanji grabbed her but she couldn't do anything, even though he was smaller then Remy, he was just as strong. Remy reached into Kendra's pocket and pulled out the CD player. He pushed a button and music started blaring out of the headphones. He dropped the CD player and the headphones got disconnected from it, so the music stopped.

"I don't know what kind of magic that is, but you are not to come back here! If you do I'll kill you." Remy threatened and took off running, Sanji right behind.

Kendra just grabbed her CD player and ran into the forest to find the well that she came out. She stopped when she saw a plant that she knew very well, it was wolfsbane. Her mother taught her about all types of herbs and wolfsbane was one. Kendra grabbed some and noticed another plant that she knew. She quickly grabbed some and ran to the well. When she got there she didn't think and just jumped. Again the sensation engulfed her and soon she was back in her own well. She climbed out of it and ran to her house.

"Mom! Mom!" Kendra yelled.

"What Kendra?" Her mom asked from the kitchen.

"Look what I found." Kendra said putting the herbs on the table.

"Kendra, where did you find these?" Her mom asked quizzically. "You can't find these around here."

"No, it wasn't here. There's this well out back, and I went in it because I heard a noise and then I got sucked into another place and I went to this village and on my way back I saw the herbs and I grabbed some so you can use them." Kendra said all in one breath. She wasn't going to tell her mom about Remy or Sanji.

"Okay, well next time you go, get more herbs." Her mom said looking at Kendra. Kendra was never the one to lie, to tell stories yes, but never lie.

Two weeks later, after Kendra went into the well the first time her mom called her downstairs into the kitchen.

"Kendra, I need some herbs for a spell I'm doing. And I was wondering if you could go to were you found the other ones and get some for me. Please?" Kendra's mom asked.

"When do you need them by?" Kendra asked.

"I need them by Saturday, so three days." Her mom said looking at the calendar.

"Okay, I'll go pack and give me the book of herbs along with the list." Kendra said turning around.

"What do you mean, pack?" Her mom asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it might take me awhile to gather all the herbs. I have to go down the well again." Kendra said. Her mom just looked at her and waved her hand, telling Kendra to go pack.

Kendra came down a few minutes later with her side bag and grabbed the book and list of herbs off of the table and gave her mom a kiss.

"I have my watch so I know what day it is. I'll be back by Saturday, or on Saturday." Kendra said walking out the back door.

"Okay, I just need them on Saturday night." Her mom said watching Kendra leave.

Kendra put the book and list in her side bag. She opened up one of the pockets and pulled out a couple of knives and put them on her belt, just in case she needed them. She walked to the well and jumped in.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A little girl asked.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at the little girl.

"I'm hungry." Rin replied as she placed a hand on her growling stomach.

"There's a village over there. Stay here." Sesshomaru said and walked to the village.

Rin looked around and started wondering about, looking at everything and singing her songs. Soon she went deep into the forest and didn't know which way was which. She sat down on a rock and started crying until she heard a noise coming from a well that was near where she was at. She stopped crying and looked at the well.

Kendra was just climbing out of the well when she heard someone crying, she threw her side bag over the edge of the well and climbed out. She looked around and saw a little girl sitting on a rock and she was staring at her with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kendra asked picking up her bag and walking over to the girl.

"I'm not suppose to talk to anyone I don't know." The little girl replied.

"Okay. Well my name is Kendra. There, you know my name." Kendra said smiling.

"My name is Rin. I wasn't supposed to leave but I did and now I'm lost." Rin said sniffing.

"Well, where were you supposed to stay?" Kendra asked.

"Somewhere near a village. That's where Lord Sesshomaru is." Rin replied.

"I only know of one village close to here. He possibly went to that village. Come on, I'll help you." Kendra said extending her hand to Rin.

"Okay Lady Kendra. That's a pretty name." Rin said taking Kendra's hand.

"Well I like Rin better. Want to switch names?" Kendra joked. Rin laughed.

"I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would like that. He says he likes my name too. I think he'd like you. You're pretty." Rin said.

"Thank you. Is this Lord Sesshomaru your brother or something?" Kendra asked as they walked through the forest.

"No. He's my friend. Him and Master Jaken are the only friends I have." Rin answered.

"Really? How about if I be your friend." Kendra said looking at Rin.

"Thank you! I have another friend. I can't wait until you meet Lord Sesshomaru. You would like him." Rin said smiling.

"I bet I would." Kendra said smiling down at Rin.

"Would you stay with us? Since you're my friend." Rin asked looking at Kendra.

"Well, in a few days I have to go back home, but I'll be back after that." Kendra said as they walked into the village.

"Why do you have to go home? Can I come with you?" Rin asked.

"I don't think…" Kendra started.

"You! Didn't I tell you not to come back here unless you want to die!" Came a voice that Kendra knew.

"Uh-oh." Kendra said turning towards the voice. Just as she thought it was Remy, the guy that freaked out with her CD player last time.

"I guess you want to die then. Don't you?" Remy said glaring at her. "Sanji, guess who's back?"

"Oh goody," Kendra said as Sanji came up by Remy. "Rin, go find Lord Sesshomaru, I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Lady Kendra, I want to stay with you." Rin said hugging Kendra's legs.

"Rin, please? Just go on. Okay?" Kendra said bending down.

"Okay Lady Kendra." Rin said sadly and gave Kendra a hug and ran off.

"Oh how sweet. Sanji, grab her." Remy said.

Sanji ran up to Kendra and grabbed her and pinned her arms down at her sides. She tried to reach her knives that were on her belt but Remy grabbed them.

"Feisty, aren't we? Maybe we should have fun with her first, don't you think Sanji?" Remy said smiling.

"Whatever you say, boss." Sanji said picking up Kendra and walking her to one of the huts.

"Let me down!" Kendra said kicking her legs out. One of her kicks connected with Remy's back, which wasn't good.

"You kicked me, you wrench!" Remy said and slapped her.

"You baka!" Kendra yelled at him trying to kick again but Remy grabbed her legs.

"What are you going to do now? Hm?" Remy said giving her a dangerous grin.

"Let her go." Came a soft, yet powerful, voice.

"Why should we?" Remy said looking over at the voice. Kendra looked over too and saw Rin, along with a tall silver haired guy, most likely Lord Sesshomaru and a small green frog thing. Jaken, Kendra thought.

"I don't have to have a reason." Lord Sesshomaru said walking closer.

"You can have her when we're done." Remy sneered, still holding Kendra's legs.

"That doesn't work for me." Sesshomaru said calmly walking up to Remy.

Remy drops Kendra's legs and stares at Sesshomaru. "And what are you?"

"I'm your nightmare come true," Sesshomaru turns towards Sanji. "Now why don't you grow a spine and do what you want, rather then what you are being told."

"Sanji, take her into the hut." Remy said looking at Sesshomaru.

Sanji turns and starts taking Kendra into the hut when Sesshomaru takes out one of his swords and puts it in front of Sanji.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd set her down and walk away." Sesshomaru said in his calm and threatening voice.

Sanji just looked at Sesshomaru, then to the sword and finally at Remy. "Sorry Remy." He said in a shaky voice.

He slowly sets down Kendra and walks away. Remy just glared at him and stepped up to Kendra. She then hit him and grabbed her knives from his hand. "Don't touch my stuff." Kendra said turning on her heel and walking away.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Remy yelled running after Kendra and grabbed her wrist.

"I believe the lady doesn't want to have fun with you." Sesshomaru said coming up behind Remy with Rin and Jaken in tow.

"Well I don't care. What are you going to do about it?" Remy said.

Sesshomaru grabbed him by his kimono and lifted him off the ground. "You don't want to get me mad." He then dropped Remy who turned and ran back to the village.

"Lady Kendra, are you all right?" Rin said coming up to Kendra.

"Yeah, just fine." Kendra said rubbing her cheek where Remy had hit her.

"Oh, Lady Kendra, this is Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru, this is my new friend Lady Kendra." Rin said happily.

"Hello Lady Kendra. Rin seems to really like you." Sesshomaru said looking Kendra up and down.

"It's Kendra. Rin is a cutie." Kendra said patting Rin's head. "I want to thank you Lord Sesshomaru, for helping me out back there."

"Rin came running to find me and told me what was happening and said it was one of her friends," Sesshomaru said thinking. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, actually…It might seem weird but I came from the well over there." Kendra said pointing.

"You're not related to a Kagome are you?" Jaken spoke up.

"Who? No, never heard of her. Who is she?" Kendra asked looking at them.

"She's prettier then Kagome. Isn't she Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said grabbing Sesshomaru's hand.

"Come Rin, we better go." Sesshomaru said, avoiding the question.

"But I want Lady Kendra to come too." Rin said grabbing Kendra's hand too. "Please Lord Sesshomaru? Please? Then it would be like I have a mommy and a daddy."

Sesshomaru looked at Kendra who was blushing and avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes. She looked up and saw him staring at her and she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

"She can come." Sesshomaru said still looking at Kendra. Kendra's heart was doing over time.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. But she has to go back to her home in a couple of days. But she'll be back. She told me. Right Lady Kendra?" Rin said smiling at Kendra.

"That's right. I'll always return to you." Kendra said looking at Rin, and glanced up at Sesshomaru at the last part.

Together all four of them walked off, Rin holding on to Kendra's and Sesshomaru's hand. Jaken following behind them. Kendra kept looking over at Sesshomaru, who she caught looking at her a few times too.


End file.
